Is It Too Late?
by Jen and Jay
Summary: AU. SasuSaku; SasuSakuGaa. There were two types of guys out there. One was your bestfriend. The other was the sinner. But both...your lovers. It was difficult. It was confusing. And in the middle of a war...everything counts.
1. Chapter 1

**Jen: Hey! Everyone! U might noe who we are already... but...**

**Jay: Me and Jen have decide to put all of our work on a new account!**

**Jen: So everything we wrote together will be here:D and this is just the same story**

**Jay: But we added it here.**

**Naruto: SO REVIEW! FAVOIRTE! ALERT! AND ADD! THIS STORY AND THE AUTHOR(S) AGAIN or now pls!**

**Jay & Jen: lol! thanks! haha yes we are still vampire nin and candyluver but not here;]**

**Sakura: Hey everyone! **

**Sauske: Hn.**

**Naruto: What's with the 'Hn'? I mean this is a intro, where you introduce yourself.**

**Sakura: He's right for once you know.**

**Naruto: Yeah! See Sakura believes me and- HEY!**

**Sakura: Hey yourself.**

**Naruto: You know you can be mean sometimes Sakura-chan.**

**Sakura: I know right?!**

**Naruto: ...**

**Sauske: ...**

**Jen.: ...**

**Jay: What's with you people! Disclaimer please!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto:( I own this idea cuz I thought about it in History Class xD**

**-**

**-**

**REAL CANDYLUVER...**

**candyluver: And I'm just an underpaid worker of .xXVampire-NinXx.**

**.xXVampire-NinXx.:...you're not getting paid at all.**

**candyluver: O.O**

-

-

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE ON TWO PROFILES EVERYONE! SO IT WILL BE PUT ON candyluver AND ONLY candyluver's PROFILE:) **_If u get the chance go to her profile and check out her stories too:D_

Summary: Sakura life was normal as you can say. Suddenly her world is crumbled when it's taken away by a distant land. Now she's a slave for a royal clan. She left everything behind. Her family, friends, and most importantly... her country. What now? Try to live a life as a Japanese when she's truly a Roman at heart? Keep a smile when your really hurting inside? One things for certain. She's falling in love with the royal family's son every single day. SasuSaku; SasuSakuGaara

-

-

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

I'm not what you can call your average Roma. What am talking about? Well let's see I'm 16 when I should have been married when I was 12 or 14, unlike every other Roman girl who's married in this massive growing Empire! I'm not married... what else? I speak not only the native tounge of Roma, which is Latin for those of you who don't know. I can also speak some Japanese and Chinese. Don't ask how I just know how to. Thirdly... my best friend is a male. Not a female a male. Unlike other women around here I like hanging out with guys more.

_Speaking of the devil _I thought. He's on the roof of the apartments fixing some's well, roof. Hello! We have places to be and he has to hurry up damn it!

He had the same green eyes like mine. Of course mine make me look cute. Unlike me, his hair is red (quit a regular shade of hair), mine is pink. Yes! It's pink. He's quite average height with a lean and strong body (like any kind of male ninja). Like any male he's taller than I am by a couple of inches. FIVE. Five fucking inches, and he's always teasing me about it! Not my fault I ain't a red haired, green-eyed, giant!

"Hurry up! Gaara! I'm growing old here!" I yelled.

"You're already acting like a bitter old lady! I think you can wait a few more minutes!" he called back.

WHAT. DID. HE. SAY?!

Me?! A bitter old lady?! I do not act like that...do I? Nah! Of course not!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I do NOT act like a bitter old lady!"

"Uh huh! Whatever you say!" Is that sarcasm I hear? I think it is. That bub is going down.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just get down here soon 'cau - "

"Will you stop yelling already? I'm here." Huh? I turned to see...him standing next to me. Bu-but wasn't he...huh?! How does he do that?!...scary...

"How did you get here?!" I jumped back a few feet away from him, as if he had some disease.

"Well when two people love each other very very much they ha - "

"La la la la!! I can't you hear you! La la la la!" I covered my poor ears. I'm only 16, dammit! I'm too young to hear these...grown up things!

"Sakura your so imature..." He said under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. I can tell you this is my best friend and we act like little kids when we're together. The kind that play in the parks, streets and schools of Roma. Speaking of the streets of Roma. Oh my dear Jupiter! Were going to be late!

I grabbed Gaara's hand and ran. Marcus is going to be totally pissed with me and Gaara if were late again.

"Yo! Slow down!"

"Hell no!"

**End Of Sakura's POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He let out a sigh, as he looked out the window with his deep onyx eyes of his. He never knew why his parents were so foolish. Why did his father want to attack the lands of Rome? Wasn't Japan already at the peak of the world?

"Yo, Itachi."

He turned his head slowly to the voice who had called his name.

Sasuke Uchiha.

His little brother. His _foolish_ little brother.

"Yes, Sasuke? What do you want?" he asked.

"Father wants to talk to you," Sasuke replied with no emotion in his voice. The blank stare in his eyes hid the anger, hurt, and loneliness he felt inside.

"Hn." With that, we walked passed Sasuke, a deep tension of silence was left in the room, until Sasuke left a few moments later.

-

-

-

"You called me, Father?" Itachi asked.

His father, Fugaku Uchiha, nodded. Fugaku, was the leader of the Uchiha clan. The same Uchiha clan, who ruled over the lands of Japan.

"Yes. As you know, me and my men shall be leaving tomorrow morning, and I want you to come with me."

He was still silent.

"Itachi, you will have the crown to the thrown soon enough, and some experience on the battle field, shall do you good," his father continued.

"What about here?"

If he left, no one would watch over the kingdom while they were gone, giving surrounding nations a chance to attack.

"Sasuke and your mother will stay here. He is the second heir to the throne, so he will stay here, in case anything happens," Fugaku explained. But Itachi knew better.

Their father was always playing favorites with him and Sasuke. It was the reason why the bond between them was gone.

Father was always praising him, telling him how proud he was with him, but what about Sasuke? He never once told Sasuke any of that, and he couldn't blame Sasuke for being angry with him.

After all, when you're just 7 years old, all you want is your father's praise, but Sasuke never got that. But Itachi sure did.

"I see."

"Good. Now go get some rest. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning," his father dismissed him.

He nodded, and walked away with a hard look on his face.

-

-

-

"What the fuck! You're late you idiot!"

"Well Sorry-ee!! Not my fault Gaara slipped in a puddle of mud and just HAD to take a shower 'cause bugs were crawling in his pants and he couldn't HANDLE it!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the sulking Gaara.

His hair still wet, and stuck on his face from the shower he took just before they came here, but didn't have any time to dry it off since she dragged him here as soon as he had his clothes on.

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath, a teeny weeny -- almost invisible if it wasn't for his pale skin -- blush on his cheeks.

"Aww!! He's blushing!" Sakura cooed, making him even more embarrassed and angry.

Marcus let out a hearty laugh. "You two never seem to stop amusing me! You two would make the cutest pair in this whole city!"

At that, a blush spread itself on Sakura's cheek, and also on Gaara, but chose to ignore it.

"Wha-what? O-oh, no-no-no!" Sakura waved her hands around. "Me and Gaara are just friends! We don't like each other in that way!"

When she said that, he felt a sting of hurt in his chest.

They've been friends since they were little kids, and when he first lay eyes on her, he knew he was in love. At first it was just a childish crush, but as time passed, that childish crush grew into love.

That just made Marcus laugh even more. "I was just joking, unless," he gave her a sly look, "you have some feelings for Mr. Subaku there, huh?"

Now, her face was burning red. "I-I - Of course not! We're just friends!"

_**Friends.**_

She smacked him on the side of his head. "Hmph. I can't believe you would assume such a thing!"

**Only.**

"Owww!! That hurts you know!"

**Friends.**

"Yes, I do know!"

**She.**

"That's mean!"

**Didn't.**

"I know! And that's the point!"

**Love.**

"You're gonna make me cry, Sakura!"

**Him.**

"Hmph! Like I care! That's what you get!"

_**For now.**_

"Saki! I was just kidding!"

**He.**

"Now, why don't you and me go somewhere alone, and we can talk about our - " POW!

**Would.**

"Get your fucking hands off me you pervert!" Punch.

**Make.**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I was just joking!"

**Her.**

"No way! Now eat slugs!"

**Love.**

"Gross! What the fuck! Get that slug away from my pants now!"

**Him.**

"Ha! No way! Now meet your doom, Marcus!"

**He.**

"Oh my -shivers- God! It's crawling on m-my - "

**Would.**

"Hahahahahaha!!"

**Make.**

" - penis!! GET THAT FREAKING SLUG OUT OF MY PANTS NOW!"

**Sure.**

"Did you have to put it in my boxers!!"

**Of.**

"I can feel the slime!! Oh freaking gross!"

**It.**

"Get it out yourself!"

**If.**

"That's an awesome idea! Oh wait! I can't! I'm hanging upside down from a freaking oak tree!!"

**That's.**

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

**The.**

"Har. Har. You're so funny! Now get the fucking slug out of my pants! I don't want to be raped by a freaking slug!"

**Last.**

"Hahahahahahaha!"

**Thing.**

"What the fuck is so funny! It's -- oh God -- get it out!!"

**He.**

"It's a GUY slug!!"

**Did.**

"W-what?!"

Nods.

"Yep! You're getting raped by a MALE slug!!"

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!!"

After a few more minutes of laughing from Sakura and screeching from Marcus, Sakura finally untied him, letting him fall to the ground with a thud. BUT, the crash had...er, well squash the slug.

After a few more minutes of him freaking out, he ran home to take as many showers as he could, and go to the local hots springs to bathe himself in Holy Water.

"..."

Silence passed through the two childhood friends, til...

"He is such a wimp."

Nods.

"Hey..."

"?"

"...why did we come here in the first place?"

"... I forgot...you draged me and..."

"...Right...so...um...what Marcus said eairler. I mean-"

"I gotta go. Temari and Kankuro, so tell me later..."

"Right right...see ya..."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Nah... I'm goin' to stay here for a while and...and think..."

"K. Bye Saki."

"See ya Panda-chan!" She called after him. What happen next was something she didn't expect...

-

-

(Jay is candyluver as she is on her FF account. Jen is Vampire Nin as she is on her FF account.)

**.-Nin.x. Took us long enough but... we got it done!**

**candyluver: Yes we did!!**

**candyluver: I know I know... 'chan' isn't really Roman but still! It's our story and we want it that wayxD**

**.-Nin.x. Plus it's in our little agreement between ourselves...**

**candyluver: What is this agreement u may ask? Well... You'll never find out so... ha! and ha!**

**.-Nin.x. Someone has had to much chocolate...**

**cadyluver: What did you say?!**

**-Nin.x. Nothing... nothing at all... Um...**

**Reminder!! R&R! Flamers excepted(Though remeber we're still young and vonarable... lol! JKJKxD)**

_Ja to the Ne equals _**JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jen: I'm back yo! hahaxD**

**Naruto: Hello my adoring fans!!**

**Jay: Naurto you are not the star in this fic...**

**Naruto: WHAT?! NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I'M THE STAR OF THE SHOW! I'M BETTER THA-**

**Jen: Naruto! Stop your ranting!**

**Jay: Sorry Naruto, but I gotta agree with Vamp-Nin here.**

**Naurto: but... but... you guys are so mean...**

**Jen: Sorry Naruto but sometimes...**

**Naruto: What?**

**Jay: ...you get...annoying.**

**Naruto: T.T**

* * *

-

-

-

**Chapter 2:**

**"We're Under Attack!"**

-

-

It was just another peaceful day of Rome. Sun climbing up the sky, as birds sing their morning songs and everyone woke up and got ready for another day of their lives. It was just another day...wrong!

Everyone woke up to the town sirens which meant only one thing. They were under attack!

Our favorite pink haired girl was sleeping soundly, unknown to the dangers that was happening in her small town. It was until a loud crash was heard downstairs. With a jump, she woke up.

"Huh?" she yawned, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. When she heard another crash, her eyes widened, not sleepy anymore. Pulling the blanket off her body, she quickly ran downstairs only to see her mother and father dead, and two soldiers standing next to the bloody corpses. And not just soldiers..._Japanese_ soldiers. Warriors to be exact.

She had read about them in class. They were ninjas, or for some, samurais. She wasn't really paying attention in class, so she couldn't tell them apart, but right now, she was too scared to try to remember.

"Oh looky here, Matsuo," the Japanese warrior with short black hair and matching eyes. "We missed one."

When they looked over to her, she froze in fear. Not that she was already frozen...and afraid. _They're gonna kill me! I-I gotta get out of here!_ She shifted her gaze to the open doorway (they had knocked down the door) that was behind them.

The warrior named Matsuo shook his head. "We can't. General orders. Capture any young citizens- unless they fight back or try to run away." Even IF she would've got away from the house, they would catch up anyways. But if she stayed they'll capture her and who knows what would happen!

The black haired man smirked when he saw her gaze to the doorway. "Don't even bother. By the time you even get outside- you'll be dead. So do both of us a favor and do what we say. You might not even know. You may even be alive by the end of the week." He finished with a cruel laugh and that was all she heard before she felt a pressure on the back of her neck and everything became black.

* * *

It was late afternoon, but he still ran. His legs felt like they were on fire, his mouth dry, and his stomach still hurting from not eating all day, but he couldn't stop. His town was under attack- no. It was already gone. He had heard of these Japanese warriors. Every town they would raid, they would burn everything to the ground.

They weren't just attacking for no reason. Oh, no. Worse. Much worse. The Uchiha Empire were currently at the peek of the world. It controlled most of Asia, Africa, and now, they were after Europe- Rome. His home country.

Everyone was dead, and he was a coward for running...his mother, father...Sakura?

His sister...Temari was lucky...she ran before anyone could get her and yet Gaara didn't know where she was...what direction she ran or if she ran with the rebellion. Who knew? One thing for sure Gaara didn't.

He would revenge them. He would find his sister where ever she was...He would train...and then, he destroy the person who killed his loved ones.

_Sakura...I'll avenge you, if that's the last thing I do!_

* * *

A cart or a cage call it what you wanted to it was on wheels and held a all teens from the lands the Uchiha Empire conquered. Byzantine & Constantinople Empire, West Africa, the Berbers, German, and Italians.

The whole lot. Sakura was there of course. Second cart/cage to the last. Second of the Roman Empire. Constantinople teens on left, Byzantine teens on right. Roman Empire was divided and so was the cart. It wasn't just this cart that held Roman teens there were two more like this one.

She woke up a roughly, hour ago and was shock to see all the teens she knew by her side and all the other who were on the other side of the Roman Empire in front of her. Yet she knew what happened to all of them. They all looked away from one another or at their feet or what was one the other side of the bars or to the sky. Either way they all went through the same thing...their homes destroyed, their families killed, their pride taken away because of... _them._ They all lost something precious to them or even..._everything_.

Questions kept running around her mind. Who was your friend here? Were was your other friends? Were they killed? Did they escape this horrible fate?

It was too much. So much has happen, and tomorrow hasn't even come. So much, she couldn't even think. But what was on her mind was one simple word.

_Uchiha_.

* * *

"Remember to look over your notes, class," Kurenai-sensei told them. "There will be a test on chakra control tomorrow. Both a written and physical exam, remember that." And as if the gods had answered to their silent pleads, the bell rang, and out the door they went.

-

-

-

"Oh man! I am so going to break a nail!" Ino complained. "I mean, a written exam is gonna be torture but a physical?! Are they trying to kill us! Oooh wait, 'til daddy hears about this!"

The gang were currently sitting on their normal place outside; an expensive silk blanket under them. Said gang included: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga. They were from the three most prestigious clans of all Japan. With Uchiha being the first, Hyuga the second, and Yamanka, lastly.

All three clans were well known and respected, but also extremely wealthy. With the three being ally clans and the Uchiha clan controlling most of Asia, Europe and Africa, is there any reason for them not to be?

Sasuke and Neji mentally rolled their eyes. They would have done it, if not for their high status. And when one is in a high status, must act like it...not matter how much it sucked.

"Um, Ino-san. You mustn't talk like that," Hinata, the quietest and nicest one of the whole group. "People are staring."

Ino'seyes widen slightly, before blushing slightly. "Well let them stare. I'm worth it, aren't I?" She lightly fanning herself with her fan; she was currently using Tuesday's one.

She had one for every week- Sunday's would be a white and purple; Monday a black and purple; Tuesday an all purple; Wednesday- well you get the picture. Every one of them had some purple on it.

Purple symbolized the Yamanaka clan, so don't be too surprised if you go into a room and see a bunch of people from the Yamanaka clan, wearing purple. The same as with the Hyuga clan, who's color was white. The only one, who was different, was the Uchiha's. Instead of a color, they had a fan. The Uchiwa- it was their symbol. The symbol was as proud as the members in the clan itself.

Personality wise, Sauske and Neji were like brothers from another mother. They both were cold, had a special glare, had their own signature smirks, and their ways with the ladies. Hinata was as quiet as a mouse, who cared for animals and others. Ino was the one with the big personality! Yes she was the most over-the-top out of the four.

Like their parents and family members they were to have their own personal servants soon. Their feels weren't real the same on the subject. Hinata... she felt she didn't need to burden someone more. Sauske felt that there was no point of it. Neji couldn't really care less. Ino was practically having a party. She was absolutely thrilled at the idea! She was dying to have her very own servants soon.

* * *

"Okay! You open that cart! Hurry Hurry!" a man yelled out in Japanese. All the teens looked at one another with the same face...worry. What were these people going to do to them now? Were they going to hurt them more than they already have? Instead of their feeling they were going to hurt them physically? What was going ot happen now?

All the carts were being open and Sakura was only looking at the people across from her. The Byzantine Empire teens. The Eastern side of the Roman Empire. They spoke Greek but they still knew Latin just as Sakura knew more than one language. She notice on girl with brown hair made into one long braid. Her eyes were cold, like ice. Her face hard as a rock. Sakura knew one thing...this girl had it harder than the rest of the teen here on this cart/cage.

The brown-haired girl barely spoke the entire ride their. She only stared at her with her big brown eyes. Of course, no one spoke, to deep in their thoughts to. Wondering day and night what would happen to them.

"Hurry! Get your ugly asses out here!" the same man yelled at them in Japanese, thinking they wouldn't understand them, but Sakura did. Her parents made her take a few classes, and boy was she glad they did.

If she hadn't been in this situation, she would've yelled back at him, but could she? No. The steel chains on her ankles wrist and the steel collar around her neck made it impossible for anyone to get away far enough before they caught you, and kill you if they felt nice enough.

Slowly, everyone stood up, and walked out the cart in a line. Their eyes looking downwards, too afraid to even make a sound. It was then, a boy, who looked a few years older than her, was brave enough to try and brake away. Sadly enough, before he got far enough, one of the warriors shot an arrow through his neck. He fell down on his knees and then he went down with a loud thud. It was then Sakura heard the girl with brown hair finally speak...more like scream.

"L...Lee!!!" She yelled running towards the boy. She was just three feet away from him when she was stopped by two warriors. She struggled against their grasp, but it was painfully obvious she was no match for them.

"What do you want to do with this one captin?" one warrior asked Sakura noticed him to be the one named Matsuo.

"Leave the girl be. I think we've found the girl Huyga is looking for," their captian replied gruffly, "Let her weep for the young boy...nothing can save him now." The warriors laughed in union and two who were holding the girl with brown hair let her go. She stumbled to the ground and weeped into the boy chest. After what have seemed like hours that he finally died a slow and painful death, with the girl who cried out to him, by his side.

The warriors released the girl's graps on the boy's shirt and yelled at her to get back in line. She walked slowly with other teens turning their heads away from her not wanting to face her eyes. They all saw it on the way here. Her eyes were colder than everyone else. Now...they have turned into full ice and her face harder than ever. She wasn't going to break down into tears now and let the warriors get what they wanted...all of these teens pain finally showing.

She couldn't look at him or the girl. It was too horrible. These Japanese warriors were cruel. They were completely heartless, killing innocent people like that. Back at home, people who broke the law, would either die swiftly, or perhaps a lighter punishment. The most harsh punishment in her home, couldn't even compare to that.

Sakura heared a warrior whisper to another, "_I'm going to love to see which one of these kids crack first..."_ She could pratically see the other smirk. So they were waiting for them to crack? Was that their game? Watching them cry and break down...seeing who would die along the way? Then bring them to Japan was it? Surely she wasn't going to fall for their game one bit...

Silently, she prayed for the dead boy...and wished every single one of these of the Japanese race would just die and burn in hell!

* * *

**Jay: Omg! I feel so proud.**

**Jen: Why?**

**Jay: Cause I finally spelled "absolutely" right...AND without the dictionary!**

**Jen: -sarcastic- Wow. You deserve the nobel award.**

**Jay: I know right?!**

**Jen: ...**

**Jen: Anyway-**

**Naruto: Yes! I am out!**

**Jay: Huh?**

**Naruto: That _thing_ -pointing to Janelle- locked me in the closet with expired ramen!**

**Jen: Uh, sorry?**

**Naruto: Okay! You're forgiven!**

**Jen: ...**

**Jay: ...**

**Naruto: Okay! Well looks like this is the end of the chapter. Well til next time folks!**

**Jen, Jay, and Naruto: BYEEE!!**

**----**

**R&R everyone! Flamers are accepted. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Alert!

Jay: We're back?

Jen: Haha. Yeah! We're back! :D


End file.
